Mysteries of the summer
by LaNi-GoLDfiSh
Summary: Hermione, dealing with issues, what will happen, Please R&R! sex scenes, if thats what your into! hermione,draco,blaise and george!who will win hermiones heart?
1. Changes

**Chapter 1**

**Changes**

Today was the day that Hermione Granger was going to meet up with her best friends Harry and Ron in Diagon alley. She was excited and was worried. Over the summer she had changed, a lot. What would Harry and Ron think. She had put blond streaks in her hair and her body had devoloped. Instead of being a shy, brainy, unattractive ugly bookworm, she had blossomed into Hermione Granger, Attractive, sexy and smart guy magnet. But of course she was oblivious to this. She walked down the stairs to quality quiditch supplies and saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan gaping at her

"Hermione?" They asked questionably

" Yes, its me! Why do you ask?"

"You've changed! A lot! You're HOTT!"

Hermione blushed crimson and then quickly walked off leaving a shell shocked pair of Gryffindor's staring after her. She went over to the leaky cauldron where she was meeting Harry and Ron. She spotted them and started to walk over. They had changed a lot over the summer too. Harry had devoloped muscles from quiditch and he had become quite attractive. His eyes were the most entrancing part of him. They were the loveliest shade of green, if you looked deep into them you could actually see sparks of emerald, they were beautiful! Ron had also devoloped quiditch muscles and, his bright hair was now cut in a sexy way. His eyes were a pale blue but the entrancing thing unlike Harry was his smile. It was a cheeky, sexy smirk that would make a girl go weak at the knees. But to Hermione they were just like brothers.

"Hi guys!" Hermione shrieked pulling them in for a hug

" Umm Harry, is this your new girlfriend?"

"umm No."

" Guys its me, Hermione!"

They started laughing

"You can't be Hermione! Your stunning!"

" Wait she kind of does look like Hermione. Except she's grown, she's beautiful, stunning and damn sexy!"

Hermione giggled and blushed, 'second time today' she thought. The golden trio, went off to lunch arm in arm, Hermione in the middle.

The golden trio met up with Fred, George and Ginny for lunch at a little coffee shop. The first thing that Hermione noticed when she entered the shop was how much Ginny had grown. Even though she was a year younger, she was an early bloomer. Her hair had become lighter, it was now strawberry blond instead of dark red. It was wavy but not too curly. She had devoloped and now had wide hips and voluptuous breasts.

" OMG Gins, is that you?"

"Mione! You've changed!"

The best friends went into deep discussion about their summers. The guys went into deep discussion about quiditch. After lunch, Chips and Pie, Ron and Fred went off talking about hot girls at Hogwarts(Guy stuff) and Harry and Ginny went off somewhere, hand in hand. This left Hermione and George. George had always been the quieter of the twins. It was always Fred and George, never George and Fred. Fred was like the front man and George was the Brains of the two. For all of their experiments George did the making of the products and Fred sold them.

Hermione and George's eyes met,

"Hermione, you've changed, your beautiful!"

"Thank you!" She replied blushing (3rd time)

George was rather attractive, he was like Fred in almost every single way except that instead of the mischievous and cheeky ways that Fred had 24 – 7 George had a solemn, sensitive and kind hearted side to him, as well as the mischievous side. The twins were even more muscly than Harry and Ron. They were the athletic ones in the family. They both played Quiditch and had worked up muscles from the physical demands of training and matches, on cold, wet or sunny pitches. Their bodies were not pale but naturally tanned a nice shade of brown from playing in the sun.

Hermione remembered in 2nd grade she had been afraid of the twins and their wacky experiments, but now she had grown accustom to them and their strange ways, the Weasley's were like a second family to her.

"We better get going, we're meeting your mum at Florish and Blotts at 4!" Hermione said, breaking the silence

George was broken from his trance of staring into Hermione's eyes

"Yeah, ok, lets go"

They walked off together and George couldn't get over the fact that she had changed so much. She had gone from ugly hag, to sex goddess. She use to be his little brothers best friend, but now, she was her own person.


	2. New feelings

**Chapter 2**

**New Feelings**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanx 4 ur reviews! Luv ya! And the answer 2 ur question is- I don't know whether it's a george Hermione thing! It could be blaise and Hermione or I dunno! Who do you want it to be? R&R and tell me your ideas! THANX LUV YA ALL!**

"George, Hermione, where have you been? We've been waiting for ages!"

"Sorry mum, we talked and walked slowly."

It was getting late so Mr Weasley decided that they should go home to the burrow.

"The burrow" They all said clearly into the fire place while sprinkling the floo powder into the raging flames. They arrived with all their new books and items, as well as Hermione's luggage as Harry had been there earlier in the week.

"Here, I'll help you carry your trunk up Hermione"

"Thanks George!"

They walked up together, George dragging Hermione's massive trunk and Hermione carrying Crookshanks' cage. When they got to Ginny's room they placed the items next to the spare bed.

"Thanks heaps" Hermione said

"No Problems, anything for you babe!" he said grinning.

She gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek and he left the room. _She's sooo HOTT!_ George thought. Just the thought of her made a bulge in his pants. But of course Hermione knew nothing about George's in kept feelings.

When it was dinner time the discussion was Hogwarts. It seemed that Molly had enrolled the twins for their last year of Hogwarts again, she said that she didn't want any more sons like Percy to disgrace the family. That meant that the twins would be in the same grade as Ron, Harry and Hermione. The twins didn't really mind because they still had their joke shop and going to Hogwarts was another chance to sell some of their new products.

During dinner and owl arrived dropping a letter on Hermione's lap. It had the Hogwarts logo ingraved in the top left corner. She opened it

Dear Miss Granger,

We are delighted to tell you that you have been selected for head girl of Hogwarts. You and the head boy will be wor

After dinner and when everyone was stuffed to the max Hermione excused herself from the table and went up to her/Ginny's room. She went down the hall to the bathroom and had a shower, and stared at herself in the mirror. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, the water had washed away the concealer spell that she had cast and she was left with the haunting memories of the summer.

She had gone to a nightclub one night with her friend from Durmstung who was a witch also. She had spent the night drinking and partying when she had seen none other than Blaise Zambini, he had changed from scrawny little boy to a well built muscular, hot and sexy Slytherin. She was sucked into the crowd of witches surrounding him. She got closer and closer to him and he turned his attention to her. She was beautiful, who was this witch? He had never seen her before. He started dancing with her and then, they pashed and snogged for hours. Suddenly a scream was heard, it was not a scream of delight, but of terror. They went over to see who had let out the sound. On the floor was a girl with dark hair who looked a lot like Blaise. Her clothes were ripped and she was half naked. There were bruise marks all down her arms and legs.

" Shit, Maddy, who did this to you? Fuck I shouldn't have left you alone! Fuck Fuck Fuck!

This is my little sister!" Blaise said to Hermione

" I'm taking her to Saint Mungos to see if anythings wrong! Who the fuck did this to her? Here these are my friends Crabbe and Goyle, they'll take good care of you and get you home!"

As Hermione was drunk, she didn't mind. She had drunk so much that she blacked out. When she woke she was chained to the floor of a strange room she didn't recognise she was naked and sore all over. Her lip was bleeding and swollen and she had several cuts on her breasts. _Fuck, they raped me _she thought. She saw her wand on the table and smiled, they were dumb and didn't know about wandless magic.

"Accio wand" she said outloud and it came flying into her hands. She used a spell to cut herself free and put on some clean clothes. She sneaked out of the room and down a corridor that she didn't recognise. She saw the front door and ran to it. It led to a road that she luckily knew.

"Hermione, What are you doing? You've been in there for ages!" Ginny's voice yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

Hermione awoke from her frightening memory and regained her senses

"Ummm…I was just shaving my legs with my muggle shaver. I just felt like using something else besides my wand!" She yelled back, trying to sound confident and truthful. She dressed into her pajamas and unlocked the door and took a step forward into the hall. Ron Weasley rushed in and slammed the door in her face. Hermione looked at Ginny with a confused expression

"After dinner Fred and George started talking about Lavender, the whore and Ron got a massive boner and ran out. It was hilarious. Even mum and dad saw!" Ginny said, laughing.

Hermione looked at her and smiled a fake smile, nothing could make her forget about the summer. She was afraid to tell anyone, what would they say? Crabbe and Goyle had claimed her virginity, she could still feel their dirty hands running up and down her body, their greasy, disgusting fingers, EWWWWWWWWW she couldn't get it out of her mind. She had lost her virginity, she had lost her innocence, she had lost the one thing in her life that no one could replace…


	3. The train ride

**Chapter 3**

**The train ride**

**A/N: Hi guys I need ideas! R&R!**

The glowing Hogwarts express arrived and Hermione was so happy that she had butterflies in her tummy, like a three year old. Even though she had outgrown the whole nerd, bookworm phase she still had a passion for learning and education. She also had a passion for shopping, makeup and accessories. She was the whole package, brains and good looks. This year since she was head girl, she would be sharing a common room with the head boy. She had no idea who it would be! She kissed her parents goodbye and dragged her trunk up the steps to the Hogwarts express. She found an empty carriage, since she was organised and had got there early, and dumped her stuff in the compartment. She went to see who else was on the train since her new personality, was a talkative one. When she was outside the 2nd carriage from the front, she was starting to give up hope of seeing anyone, when she heard voices coming from inside. She stepped into the carriage and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco let out a wolf whistle and eyed Hermione up and down, he extended his hand

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy" he said smoothly

Hermione didn't know what to think, didn't they know who she was, had she really changed that much?

"Hey, I'm Amelia Thompson, I'm new" Hermione lied, she thought if she told the truth he would pay her a filthy comment, so lying came natural. She then shook his hand

"These two loosers are Crabbe and Goyle" they seemed oblivious to the fact that they had raped her, they must have drunk a few two many fire whisky's.

Hermione thought for a second, oh how she hated Crabbe and Goyle, then suddenly she had a brainwave, why hadn't she thought of this before? She was obviously a very attractive girl, so why shouldn't she get back at Crabbe and Goyle, why not the whole male population. She could go through them all until she found someone that would treat her unlike any other girl, they two of them would be hoplessly in love and she would have found her solemate, while breaking hundreds of guys hearts, it wasn't cruel, it was revenge. She wondered why she hadn't thought of this earlier. She would do her part get back at all the rapists in the world, even if it meant hurting innocent males.

" So Draco, got a girlfriend?" she said in her most seductive tone

Draco could feel his erection under his robes, lucky they were loose

" uh ummm no…o…o" he said stuttering, this girl was really hot, no other girl had made Draco Malfoy stutter before, she had control over him

Hermione made her way over to him, swaying her hips in a sexy manner, she moved her face up to his so they were practically kissing

" Nice to meet you Draco" she whispered, before turning around and walking out the door.

She went back to her compartment and found Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Wow, Hermione, is that you?" Neville said in awe

"Yes Neville, its me" She responded

"Ginny, I need to talk to you in private" she said, the two of them walked out into another carriage and left the boys there.

Hermione told Ginny her plan and Ginny agreed to help her.

"K, Gins, we have to make you look HOTT, not that you don't now, but you know what I mean."

Hermione got to work using beauty spells and charms. Ginny's hair was now layered and dyed a beautiful reddish blonde colour that would make a man weak at the knees. She already had sexy curves and breasts so that wasn't a problem. Hermione lent her some sexy and revealing clothes. They changed into their sexy clothes and did their make-up, blush, lipstick, eye liner, mascara, everything. When they were done Hermione conjured up a long mirror and they stood there admiring themselves. Hermione said two words

"Its time"


	4. Head boy

**Chapter 4**

**?Head Boy?**

**A/N: Who will be head boy?… R&R **

Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Neville were discussing how hot Hermione was when two sexy girls walked into their carriage.

"Hermione, who's your new friend?" Fred said, trying to sound cool.

"OMG Fred! It's me you ass!" Ginny shrieked, horrified at her brothers attraction to her.

Fred blushed, the famous Weasley crimson, Ron was laughing his head off, but Harry's eyes were on Ginny _why haven't I noticed how hot she is! She's beautiful… _

George's eyes were on Hermione _she looks even hotter in that skirt, why didn't I notice her last year?_

Neville didn't know what to think! His head was darting from left to right. _I didn't know make-up and kinky clothes could make that much difference! _

"Hmm Hmm, I have to go to the prefect meeting and see who the other head is" Hermione said breaking the silence

"Oh yeah, I'm a prefect! Seamus got sick so I was the next candidate! " Ron said proudly, since Hermione was a head there would be another girl prefect. The two of them went off to the prefect carriage

"Yeah I'm going to find someone from my year level!" Ginny said, _time to start the plan, _she walked up to Harry

"Harry baby, will make sure I don't fall" she said seductively as she stood on a chair, reaching for her bag in the overhead compartment. She reached up, while doing this she made sure to let her skirt ride up her thigh, she could see Harry's reflection in the window, _perfect _ he was nervous. She hopped down and blew them all a kiss before going of to another carriage.

Ron and Hermione had never been more than friends, there had been rumours flying around Hogwarts since 2nd grade, but now Ron unlike Hermione was regretting his decisions. He was walking behind her and was hypnotised in the swaying of her hips, her damn sexy ass and the movement of her golden locks of hair.

"Come on Ron, were here!" Hermione said

She turned the handle and walked into the prefects compartment

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy asked questionably

" Huh, Malfoy, have you lost your brain? This is Hermione 'Granger'! Ron asked

Malfoy studied her face _yes she does have a certain resemblance, except she's sexy as!_

"Granger, you tricked me! I like a woman who can think for herself!" he said with his ™trade mark smirk

Hermione looked around the room and saw the prefects from last year,

Hufflepuffs- Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott

Ravenclaw – Terry Boot and Padma Patil

Gryffindor – Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown

Slytherin- Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini and Malfoy

This meant that the head boy was either Draco or Blaise!

Just as Hermione was about to ask Draco whether he was head boy, Professor McGonagall walked in

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………your duties will be given to you weekly, it is your responsibility to share the work evenly between you. Here are your badges, they are coloured according to your house but the head badges have all four house colours on them. She handed out Hermione's badge first. Blaise looked at her in surprise, it was the girl from the night club, the sexy girl that he had spent dancing with was Hermione Granger!

McGonagall handed the head boy badge to…

**A/N: haha you'll have to wait to see who it is R&R plz!**


	5. Entering Hogwarts

**Chapter 5**

**Entering Hogwarts**

**A/N: To my reviewers, thanx 4 reviewing! If you actually read the story properly, you can see that the 2nd chapter actually makes sense, you can tell that Blaise's lil sis gets raped!**

…Draco Malfoy

Hermione's mood dropped a tiny bit, would she have preferred Blaise? She also felt her heart pounding, unusually fast, did she have feelings for Draco? They're_ both Slytherins, not to mention friends of Crabbe and Goyle, remember, they are perfectly capable of doing those things to you._

She looked around and saw Ron with a sour expression on his face, obviously he was jealous. McGonagall explained the last of the duties and then everyone went back to their normal carriages. As Hermione was walking out, her eyes locked with Blaise's, his eyes were a deep blue colour, they were mysterious and were showing no emotion towards her, what was he thinking?

"Can you believe Malfoy got head boy! He's such a prick, stupid, pureblood, piece of shit!" Ron complained to Hermione

" Well, I agree on most of that, but he is quite intelligent! He's as smart as me!" Hermione replied

They came back into their carriage…

"OMFG, DEAN! UR A FAGGOT?" Ron yelled, Seamus and Dean were on the floor, butt naked, fucking. Both of their lips were bruised and swollen, meaning they had been pashing. There were hickies all over them. Hermione turned around in embarrassment for catching them in this state, and walked off.

"Well, stop staring Ron, unless you want to join in the fun!" Dean said grinning. Seamus quickly put on his pants and ran out carrying his clothes, red with embarrassment.

"Now look what you've done! He left" Dean said, angrily. He stood up and faced Ron, still naked.

"Get that thing away from me!" Ron squealed, he said it in an unconvincing voice. He was staring at **it, it** was much bigger than his.

"You don't sound like you mean that, Ronald" Dean said as he approached Ron. He came up and pulled Ron into a passionate kiss, he rubbed his tongue against Ron's lips, seeking permission to enter. Ron could not control himself, he granted access and kissed back. Dean tried to unbuckle Ron's pants

_What the fuck am I doing? I'm not a fucking faggot!_ Ron pulled away from the kiss and ran out full speed.

Hermione ran down the corridor, and into a muscular chest. They both fell down and the person caught her. She looked up into the eyes of George Weasley, he gave her a smile. He then he leaned in, they were practically kissing,

"GEORGE, GEORGE! I'VE DISCOVERED A BRILLIANT NAME FOR OUR NEW CANARY CREAMS!"

Hermione and George broke apart and stood up awkwardly, Fred gave George a knowing look. Hermione took this chance to sneak away to Ginny's carriage.

Harry, Ginny, Dennis and Collin Creevy were playing exploding snap and Hermione watched while lying down on one of the benches.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. "Wake up Hermione! We're at school!" Hermione heard Harry's voice in the distance. She fought the urge to stay where she was and got up. She changed into her robes using a spell and followed Harry outside


	6. New dormitories

**Chapter 6**

**New dormitories**

**A/N: thanx 4 r&r**

The great hall was a sight to see as the pupils of Hogwarts ate their dinner.

" Draco, honey, wanna come up to my room tonight!" Pansy Parkinson purred, while rubbing her hand seductively up and down Draco's thigh. _She is such a whore! She just wants me for my family name, and money! This does feel good though….. _

Draco snapped back into reality when Pansy's hand crept up onto his erection. She was surprised that he was hard, she smiled and proceeded to pump, up and down, through his pants, as much as she could without attracting unwanted attention.

Draco stifled a moan, he grabbed Pansy's hand and ran out towards the astronomy tower.

Over at the Gryffindor tables there was an awkward silence. The talking and goss was normal, thanks to Parvatti and Lavender. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny were talking like usual about quiditch and timetables, but you could sense the tension between Ron, Seamus, Dean and Hermione. None of the others new about what had happened, Hermione only knew part of it. Dean smirked at Ron and pulled a parchment out from his robes, he handed it to Ron who opened it and gaped at it before proceeding to run out bright red.

" Students, can I please have your attention!" Professor McGonagall said, an order not a question.

"Due to the misbehaviour of last years head boy and girl, the prefects will also be sharing the heads dormitory, I hope this will lower the amount of irresponsible behaviour and the heads can show a good example to the rest of the school."

"Holy shit! Its massive!" Ernie Macmillan swore

The prefects, heads and Professor McGonagall entered the common room and almost everyone was amazed. The roof was so high, it was enchanted just like the one in the great hall. There was a velvet grand staircase leading to several doors.

Everyone ran up to their rooms. The doors had corresponding colours to the houses. Hermione took her time and was stuck with the last remaining room, the one next to Blaise Zambini.


End file.
